Darkness is Descending
by RosexScorpius4ever
Summary: Sequel to Lily and James - The End is Almost Here. Lily and James now have baby Harry and are extremely happy. This is going to show the way their lives came to a close and a little more after that. As most of you know Peter Pettigrew was not ... More...
1. The Prophesy

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Harry Potter. It'd be pretty awesome though, being rich and all that :D

**A/N:** Hey peeps! I originally intended on not writing a sequel to my first fanfic _Lily and James – The End is Almost Here_, but then I decided, what the hey? This story is called _Darkness is Descending_. Below is a summary.

* * *

**Summary:** Lily and James now have baby Harry and are extremely happy. This is going to show the way their lives came to a close and a little more after that. As most of you know Peter Pettigrew was not in my story so there's going to be a twist in the plot. I'm going to figure it out as I go along. Hope you enjoy it!

**Darkness is Descending**

By Puzzsta

Chapter 1 – The Prophesy

They all cheered to the newborn, which had just been delivered. The room was packed now to the limit. In there was; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Amy Johnson (she came in from Romania), Alice and Frank Longbottom (now married), Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Benjy Fenwick, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody, Sturgis Podmore, Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, Emmeline Vance, and Molly and Arthur Weasley. They had all come to support Lily and James whom would never be able to tell them how much it meant to him.

"To Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived!" chanted the 25 other people in the room.

"Mr. Potter and company, I'm afraid you'll have to step out now so we can properly clean up Mrs. Potter and the baby," said the healer that had helped Lily give birth. "You may all step out into the waiting area."

Everyone except James left out of respect for Lily and Harry.

"Can't I stay with –"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, it's standard procedure," said the healer patiently. "Now please leave or I'll have to call the manager."

James looked like he was about to say, "to hell with the manager", but Lily grabbed his hand.

"James, I'll be fine, go out and join the others. Merlin knows, somebody needs to watch Sirius."

James laughed and nodded, backing out of the room and closing the door again.

However, once out in the lobby, James noticed that only two people were occupying the chairs. Sirius and Remus, Marauders extraordinaire.

"Hey Prongs, everyone decided to go back to Headquarters for now," explained Sirius. It had been nine years and he still had that nickname. "We decided we might as well stay. Besides, somebody needs to make sure young Harry doesn't turn out like his Daddy."

James mock glared at him. "Ha, ha. One day Pads, I'm going to have to do something illegal to you."

Remus said, "I doubt that's the thing to say in a crowded hospital when you have a wife and new son to watch."

James smirked. "I got the royal boot from the room. I think Lily's more than capable of being without me than I am without her."

"He's got a point," joked Sirius. "Siriusly, Prongs – both James and Remus groaned – oh, shut up. Prongs, did you ever imagine nine years ago when you met Lily that you'd end up marrying her and having a kid?"

"Er, I was like eleven years old and having sex with a fellow schoolmate wasn't on my mind at the time," smirked James. "But honestly, no. The way we had our back and forth rows, I never expected to even be friends with _Mrs._ _Potter_."

Sirius laughed and Remus looked slightly nauseated by the eleven-year-old image. "You love saying Mrs. Potter, don't you mate?"

"Hell yeah. I'm going to see if we can come in and visit," said James, walking back to the door and knocking on it.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" asked the healer wearily. "I swear, how Mrs. Potter ever married someone so persistent –"

James ignored her. "Could me and two of my friends visit for a little while?"

The healer hesitated. "Is it all right if you have three visitors, Mrs. Potter?"

"Sure," came Lily's voice from the bed. "And trust me, it took me seven years to finally give him a chance." The healer laughed and opened the door for James, Sirius, and Remus.

They walked in, somewhat awkwardly and sat down in the chairs that hadn't been there a moment ago.

"I'll be next door if you need me, Mrs. Potter," said the healer. Lily smiled and nodded. The healer closed the door behind her and left the five there.

"I still can't believe you didn't go with my name suggestions," pouted Sirius. Lily laughed.

"I don't think my son would ever forgive me if I called him Padsie-wadsie or Padfoot Jr. or the best _sexy Sirius_."

Remus and James roared with laughter, having not heard the last name. Sirius pouted and crossed his arms, feigning hurt.

"But, you can hold him if you'd like," said Lily grinning. Sirius brightened immediately, hopped up, and practically sprinted to the side of Lily's bed.

"Careful now," warned Lily. "He's sleeping."

Sirius carefully took him into his arms and sat down on the chair next to Lily's bed.

"He's so small," whispered Sirius. "Let's just hope he's not a scrawny git like Prongsie here."

Remus and Lily laughed, while James scowled at Sirius.

Suddenly, Lily said, "You know, I've never really asked you. Who came up with your nicknames?

James stifled a laugh. "Sirius did."

Lily looked gobsmacked and Sirius smiled roguishly at her.

"How in Merlin's name did _Sirius_ come up with that?" asked Lily. "I mean, I thought you were supposed to be dumb," she teased.

Sirius chuckled. "It wasn't hard. Moony – Remus' transformations at the full moon, Prongs – James' Stag antlers, and Padfoot – I'm a dog and I have padded feet. Easy peasy."

Lily, James, and Remus laughed.

Lily said, "I should have known there would be some stupidly simple explanation for it all. That's why I knew Remus couldn't come up with it and well, James _could_ have." She smirked at James' expression.

"Then why'd you ask?" asked Sirius.

"I felt I should humor you guys and give you the BOTD."

"The what?" asked James and Sirius.

Remus sighed and said, "The Benefit of the Doubt. Do you guys take stupid pills in the morning?"

James and Sirius looked at him weirdly, not knowing the joke (Remus had taken Muggle studies at Hogwarts).

"Never mind." Lily laughed.

The healer came back in. "I'm afraid visiting hours are over gentlemen. Mr. Potter you may stay, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you two to leave."

Sirius and Remus nodded and got up, Sirius placing Harry back in Lily's arms.

"Bye guys," bid Sirius, and Remus waved.

"I think I'm going to rest for a while," said Lily, placing Harry in his mini glass cabinet bed.

"You sure?" asked James worriedly.

Lily scowled. "You try giving birth sometime, I takes a lot out of you."

James raised his hands in surrender. "Fair enough, fair enough, 'night Lilpot."

Two days later, Lily was finally released from St. Mungos and her and James took the Floo Network back to Godric's Hollow with baby Harry. Now having the responsibility of another on his shoulders, James limited most of his time to the house. The thing that kept him going mostly was the constant visits from Order members, including Dumbledore, with news on Voldemort's current regime.

"He's getting steadily stronger," said Dumbledore one evening. "I think it's wise that we put a Fidelius Charm around your house."

Lily and James exchanged a look. They weren't too crazy about the idea of having the Fidelius Charm surrounding them.

"But sir, why would we have to –" began James.

Dumbledore said, "My sources have told me that Voldemort in due time will try to target the two of you, as he has on numerous occasions."

"How do you know this?" asked Lily.

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his lined face. "How about we sit down and I explain it to you."

The three of them sat down and tried to get as comfy as possible, Lily adjusting Harry on her lap.

"I have recently been looking for a new teacher for the post of Divination," began Dumbledore solemnly. "Therefore, I sought out to meet a Witch by the name of –"

"Sorry sir, but what does this have to do with us?" asked James rather rudely. He never had liked people who beat around the bush instead of getting to their initial point.

"Trust me James, it's all important," said Dumbledore wearily. James nodded curtly and motioned for him to continue.

"As I was saying, I had sought to meet the Witch by the name of Sybil Trelawney –"

"Isn't she the Great-Great granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney," interrupted Lily. "Sorry sir," she apologized hastily.

"Quite all right, Lily," said Dumbledore. "Yes, she is as a matter of fact."

"Anyway, though I have often thought that the subject itself isn't of great importance, out of politeness I sought her out at the Hogshead inn and listened while she tried to predict my future."

"Naturally, when I was about to leave, I had no intentions of hiring her and had made up my mind to get rid of the subject once and for all. It was then that her whole demeanor changed."

"How so?" asked Lily, rocking Harry in her arms.

"Well, she became more stiff, for one," explained Dumbledore. "She also acquired a deeper voice. One that I knew meant that she wasn't acting fake this time around. She was giving me an actual, real Prophesy. This Prophesy, Lily and James, was about you and your son here."

Both Lily and James looked at Harry as if expecting him to sprout wings and fly.

"But . . . why?" asked James befuddled. "Why in Merlin's name would Sybil Trelawney make a Prophesy on our family?"

"I was wondering the same thing," said Dumbledore honestly. "I shall recount it to you now, unfortunately, I forgot to bring the memory of it I have in my office. You must forgive my aging memory."

Both Lily and James' lips twitched as they waited to hear the Prophesy.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

James and Lily both sat gaping at Dumbledore. They were at loss for words, until Lily cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"So . . . it's basically saying – the one who will destroy Voldemort is coming soon, born to those who had refused to obey him three times –"

"Which we have," added James. "Born at the end of July . . . I don't understand the next part though. Voldemort would mark Harry as his equal?"

"Ah, well I forgot to mention one important detail," said Dumbledore. "This Prophesy could also refer to Alice and Frank Longbottom's son, Neville."

This threw Lily and James through a loop.

"So the Prophesy could be made for either Harry _or_ Neville?" gasped Lily.

"Yes – and no," said Dumbledore. "I have my reasons for believing that Voldemort will choose to hunt down Harry instead. Mainly because he could relate to him more."

"How could our son relate to _Voldemort_?" asked James offended.

"Not in physical or mental behavior," said Dumbledore quickly. "Voldemort believes that status is everything. I believe he will feel a connection between himself and young Harry since even though Harry is technically a Pureblood, he's more of a Half-Blood than Neville is. As is Voldemort."

"Voldemort's a half-blood?" said Lily surprised.

"Surprising isn't it?" said Dumbledore, smiling wryly. "Yes, Voldemort's mother was Merope Gaunt, a Witch and descendent of Salazar Slytherin. His father, however, was Tom Riddle Sr., a Muggle whom abandoned his wife shortly before her giving birth."

"Bloody hell," whispered James, ruffling his hair. He never did seem to be able to break that habit. "All right, he will also have a power that the Dark Lord knows not? What?"

"Another thing I'm not totally sure on," said Dumbledore sadly. "I could guess and usually my guesses are fairly accurate, but – I think if Voldemort does come here we shall let it all play out for itself."

Lily and James looked at each other incredulously. They looked at the old man who smiled serenely but with a touch of sadness.

"Okay . . ." said Lily tentatively. "Then there's the last part which greatly disturbs me. 'And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'"

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Yes, that is probably the most important part of the Prophesy. It's basically saying, in the end Harry will either become the murderer or the one murdered."

"How the hell is my son supposed to kill Voldemort?" cried James. Lily shot him a warning look as to not wake Harry. "Sorry, but I mean, the Ministry's got all their Aurors trying to hunt him down – how's a baby going to kill him?"

Dumbledore said, "That's the thing though. As a baby, he's not going to be able to kill him. He might be able to forestall him for a while though."

"And than what? He'll kill him when he's older?"

"Exactly."

"Exactly what do you mean by forestall?" asked Lily. "Say – say something happened and Voldemort's curse on Harry backfire, hypothetical of course. Well, it would obviously hit him instead. Wouldn't he die?"

Dumbledore said, "Well the thing is, Lily, Voldemort has put thought into that too. He's actually worked it out starting at 16 and is now continuing it out at age 39."

Lily asked, "How's he prevented himself dying? Oh my goodness, he hasn't created –"

Dumbledore nodded and Lily gasped. James looked very irritated.

"Someone care to enlighten me?" he asked looking from a grief-stricken Lily to a somber Dumbledore.

"Voldemort has created what are called Horcruxes," sighed Dumbledore.

"What's a Horcrux?"

"A Horcrux is a Dark Magic device created to attain immortality. Voldemort would create his Horcrux and than hide his soul in it, therefore protecting it from any harm."

"There are setbacks though," continued Dumbledore. "One, you would never want to make your Horcrux a living/moving thing. It attains the very high risk of the Horcrux itself dying in some way or form. Second, you immensely weaken yourself. If anyone who taught Voldemort in his school years saw him now I doubt they'd recognize him. Tom Riddle Jr. has forever contorted his face to the extreme."

"Is there a way to reverse it?" asked James. "To get rid of our Horcruxes and put your soul back together?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, but it's excruciatingly painful. You'd have to repent, really feel for what you've done. The process of restoring your soul could kill you, and I doubt that Voldemort in any time would bother to stop and feel sorry for all their damage he's done."

James asked, "How do you know so much about this?"

"Yes, Lily, I made sure as soon as I became Headmaster to remove the books on them. I wish I had convinced Headmaster Dippet to do the same. However, he was another staff member charmed by Tom Riddle."

"Anyway," said James and Dumbledore chuckled, "how do you know about them?"

Lily blushed. "Well, I heard Severus and his friends talking about it in our 7th year. So . . . well – you didn't destroy them, sir."

Dumbledore blanched. "Then how did you -?" he croaked.

"I – I s-summoned them from my dormitory," said Lily in a small voice. "I wanted to know what they were and it was ghastly. The book that flew from the hidden library kart was called _Secrets of the Darkest Arts_."

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore, recovering from the initial shock of a student outwitting him. "That book gives explicit instructions on the process of Horcrux making and how to destroy them if need be. I have evidence that Tom went their for information after addressing Horace Slughorn."

"SLUGHORN?" cried both Lily and James. Harry woke up screaming and flailing and Lily soothed him to be quiet again.

"_Slughorn_ gave Voldemort his initial information on Horcruxes?" gasped James. "How could anyone be so careless and stupid?"

Dumbledore smiled wryly. "Horace was, once again, another staff member under the influence of Tom's charm. Horace likes his comfort. He also likes the company of the famous, the successful and the powerful. He enjoys the feeling that he influences these people. He has never wanted to occupy the throne himself. He prefers the backseat; there is more room to spread out. I'm afraid I was the only one who saw through Tom's act."

"What exactly did Professor Slughorn tell him?" asked Lily anxiously.

"Here, I actually remembered to bring this memory," said Dumbledore, pulling a vial out of his pocket. He also took out a miniature Pensieve and turned it back to its normal size.

He placed the bowl on the table and poured the contents of the memory into it. He prodded it with his wand and all three of them stood up.

"Best leave Harry here," said Dumbledore, smiling fondly at the young, messy haired boy. "Ladies first, Lily."

Lily smiled and put her face into the spiraling liquid. All of a sudden, she was thrust off her feet and fell head first into the memory. However, when she landed, it was firmly on her feet. She looked to her right to see James standing their grinning and to her left to see Dumbledore brushing off his mauve robes. (**A/N: Sorry if the next part isn't exactly right, I tried to remember as best as I could**)

_There were six boys in the room in their mid to late-teens and there was Slughorn sitting behind his desk with his crystallized pineapple._

"_You were right Tom, it is my favorite," said Slughorn. "But how on earth would you know?"_

"_Intuition," replied Tom Riddle. The boys around him laughed and cast admiring glances at him. He was not the oldest but was easily recognized as the leader of the group._

_Slughorn glanced at his watch and almost did a double take._

"_Goodness, look at the time! Lestrange, that assignment by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you Avery."_

_Slughorn turned around and Tom waved the boys off, leaving him and Slughorn alone._

"_Look sharp, Tom," said Slughorn, waggling his finger. "You don't want to be caught out of bed. And you a Prefect."_

"_I actually have a question for you, sir," said Tom._

"_Ask away, m'boy. Ask away."_

"_I was wondering what you could tell me about Horcruxes."_

The whole room suddenly clouded up and Lily and James couldn't see anything for the life of them.

"_I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT! GET OUT OF THIS ROOM AND I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOU MENTION THAT AGAIN! YOU'LL GO WRONG, BOY!"_

James and Lily looked confused over at Dumbledore but not before they were thrust out of the memory.

They all sat down where they had been before and James was now bouncing a laughing Harry on his lap.

"As you can see, this memory has been tampered with," said Dumbledore. "And rather crudely if I may add. This memory is a lie."

"So what really happened than, sir?" asked Lily, smiling at the laughing Harry.

"Well, I'm not completely sure."

"Take a guess than," teased James. Dumbledore smiled.

"My guess is that Slughorn simply told him all he needed to know. I also know that Voldemort has made more than one Horcrux."

"More than one?" cried Lily incredulously. "That's why he looks so deranged? That's why his face turned pearly white, he has no hair, and has red slits for eyes?"

Dumbledore nodded and sighed, looking at Harry.

"It's horrible that your son will have to go through so much of an ordeal but the fate of the Wizarding world is up to him. I'm sure he'll have a chance though to choose his path."

Harry stopped laughing and stared at both his mother and father. It was almost like he knew they were talking about him.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Lily and James, putting Harry down and drawing their wands. Dumbledore simply sat there, knowing if it was someone other than in the Order he could step in if need be.

"It is Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black," said both Remus and Sirius. "Both Marauders commonly known as Padfoot and Moony, best friends of James and Lily Potter. Once a month on a full moon our friend Remus transforms into a werewolf. We have also created –"

"Okay, okay," said James quickly. He opened the door and both Sirius and Remus stepped over the threshold.

"Oh, good evening Professor Dumbledore," said Remus and Sirius in unison.

"Good evening, gentlemen," said Dumbledore, standing up. "And haven't I told you now that you've graduated you may call me Albus?"

"We know, but it's weird," grinned Sirius.

"That never stopped you when you were in school."

"Now we're more mature."

"Well, I am anyway," smirked Remus. Sirius stuck his tongue out at him. "I think I've made my point and backed it up."

Lily and James laughed and Lily went to pick up Harry so he could take a nap in his room.

"Before I leave, Lily and James," said Dumbledore once Lily came back in, "will we be putting the Fidelius Charm around your house?"

"What's this?" said Sirius sharply. "Why do they need the Fidelius Charm around their house?"

Lily sighed. "It's a long, complicated story."

Sirius grinned and said, "I've got time."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "So have I, I can explain it to Sirius and Remus once more. Perhaps we should sit down again."

After Dumbledore finished telling Sirius and Remus everything he had told Lily and James, they looked shell-shocked.

"So, Voldemort's going to come after Lily and James and Harry?" whispered Remus. Dumbledore nodded.

"But wouldn't it make more sense to wait and see who's more threatening: Harry or Neville?" asked Sirius almost begging.

"That would be the more practical approach," conceded Dumbledore. "But I think Voldemort is more anxious to finish up making seven Horcruxes to wait for a few more years."

"_Seven Horcruxes?"_ exclaimed the whole room.

"That's mental," said James frankly. "It's bloody mental and practically suicidal. Not that I'd feel bad if he killed himself in the process but . . ."

"I know."

"Do you know what any of the Horcruxes are?" asked Lily. Maybe if they knew what a few were it would help destroy them quicker.

"I know what some could be," replied Dumbledore. "I'm fairly certain one is his snake. As I said earlier he would be entrusting a part of his soul in another moving and breathing creature. What I've realized though, Voldemort seems to have a lot of command over Nagini. More than a normal pet. It extends past his ordering her around in Parseltongue."

"Anything else?"

"Something from either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. A locket of Slytherin's and a cup of Ravenclaw's. A ring of Slytherin's which I just found out about recently. I'm not sure what the fifth might be or if it was made before the others. Though, I'm fairly certain his sixth will be Harry if he kills him. His seventh of course is his fragment of a soul that still resides inside of him."

The whole room was deadly silent. No one said anything or moved at all. The only thing that any of them could hear was each other's breathing and that was to a bare minimum.

"Harry will be a Horcrux?" asked James. He spoke in a whisper with such vehemence that Lily and Sirius who were next to him, scooted over out of fear.

Dumbledore nodded. "He will be a Horcrux either way. If he dies he'll be a Horcrux since to create a Horcrux you have to kill someone. If he lives he will be a Horcrux because of the killing curse that backfired and the fact that he'd be the only other living thing in the room. Therefore, part of Voldemort's soul would go into him."

No one said anything else and Dumbledore took the opportunity to bring up once again the main reason why he came.

"So, about the Fidelius Charm –"

"Fine, we'll do it," said James rather harshly, but Dumbledore was not abashed.

"You will also need a Secret Keeper," continued Dumbledore. "I think it would be wise if you entrust me with it only because I doubt Lord Voldemort would be in any rush to come chasing after me at the moment."

"That's all good and well, Albus, but I would like Sirius to be Secret Keeper," said James, turning to look at Sirius. Sirius looked very surprised, as did Lily.

"I'm not saying that Sirius doesn't have my fullest and utmost trust, James, but don't you think that's what Voldemort is expecting you to do? Go with the person who has been your best friend for the past _nine years_?"

James shrugged. "I still think Sirius should be Secret Keeper. Nothing against you, Albus."

"Think what you're saying James," said Sirius. "I know we've been best mates practically all of our lives but turning down Albus is –"

"I know he would be possibly the wisest choice for Secret Keeper, but I have faith in you and I think you should be it," said James stubbornly. "What do you think Lily?"

Lily looked alarmed about choosing between the wise choice and a friend of hers.

"Well . . . I agree with how you said Albus would be the wisest choice considering where he stands against Voldemort," began Lily hesitantly. "However, I think Sirius would be a faithful Secret Keeper too. I guess I'm going to have to go with Sirius."

Dumbledore nodded. "All right, it's your choice so I'll trust your judgment. You won't be able to leave your House after we set it however."

Lily shot a warning look at James, which was full of 'Prongs can't leave either.'

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

James sighed and looked at both Remus and Sirius. They both nodded.

"Sirius and I found out about Remus' Lycanthropy in our second year," began James. "After that we worked endlessly 'til we became illegal animagus'. We accomplished it by our fifth year."

Dumbledore looked surprised. Obviously he hadn't been expecting something like this. Plus, it was the second time he realized he had been outwitted today.

"What are you forms?"

James and Sirius took out their wands and pointed it at their heads. Without warning, suddenly they materialized as a Stag and a dog in the sitting room.

Dumbledore looked impressed. The dog came up to him and began licking his face much to his amusement and the others. Everyone laughed and Sirius curled up on Remus' lap.

"Gee, I can't wait 'til he decides to turn back to normal on my lap," said Remus dryly. Lily and Dumbledore chuckled and James turned back to his human form.

Dumbledore suddenly took a watch with many planets spinning around on it out of his pocket. He looked at it and then closed it.

"I really must be going now," he said getting up once again. "Once outside I shall set the Charm. Of course I'll be having the Disillusionment Charm on though so no one can see me."

The four nodded and escorted him to the front door.

"Keep in mind, cherish every moment with your son," said Dumbledore on their doorstep. "Tom Riddle is very unpredictable."

A/N: Please review!


	2. Resurfaced

**Disclaimer:** Nope, if I was J.K. Rowling and owned Harry Potter, I'd have to be 30 years older than I really am. Does that clear things up?

Chapter Two – Resurfaced

Albus Dumbledore walked out of the cottage in Godric's Hollow and walked to where the gate was. He turned around and cast the Fidelius Charm on the house. It looked strong, strong enough to withhold Tom's possible cursing.

The eccentric looking man continued walking to the edge of the street and disappeared with a swish of his cloak. He appeared in the town of Hogsmeade. He hesitated and than walked into the bar he had grown accustomed to.

"Hello Aberforth," said Albus cordially.

"Albus," said Aberforth somewhat stiffly. Albus sighed.

"It's that day," he said, very downcast. Aberforth nodded.

"I don't suppose you've been mourning at all," said Aberforth coolly.

Albus examined him with his brilliant blue eyes. He appeared to be x-raying him.

"Of course I have," he said, so quietly that Aberforth had to lean in to hear him. "I have just come from the Potter's."

"Oh?"

Albus, however, did not elaborate and ordered a drink. He looked interested to his left where a Witch with a veil sat. She had a long nose. However, it wasn't a Witch.

"Hello Mundungus," whispered Albus.

The Wizard in disguise jumped in surprise and looked sharply at Albus.

"How did you know 'eet was me?" asked the filthy man. He stank of stale beer and smoke. Puffs of smoke were now emitting from his veil.

"Oh, just your expression," said Albus cheerfully.

"My face is covered," the man replied. "If it wasn't your damn brother would have thrown me out again."

"Yes, I don't doubt it. Your composure also gave away your real identity," added Albus.

Aberforth came back from the backroom with a Sherry glass in his hand and Albus turned away from Dung. He filled it with some Sherry and handed it to Albus. He took it and paid the amount. Aberforth took it and dropped it unceremoniously into the cash register.

"So, it's been how many years now?" asked Albus conversationally. It was so hard to keep track these days.

"Approximately 81."

Albus sighed again. It feels like yesterday that Ariana had passed (**A/N: My name by the way! Of course, I had to be the character that died **) It also felt like yesterday that Gellert had been his friend. And now he was in Nurmengard.

"You're thinking about _him_ aren't you?" said Aberforth, cutting sharply through Albus' thoughts. "Unbelievable. He ruins our lives and you after how many goddamn years, can't forget about him."

Albus fixated a glare on his younger brother but wisely kept his mouth shut. The last think he needed was a broken arm to match his nose.

"You know I'm right," said Aberforth more quietly. Albus could see out of the corner of his eye the "witch" trying to listen. "Why can't you admit it?"

Albus sighed for the thousandth time that afternoon.

"Because it would be an insult on Ariana's memory," he whispered so Mundungus couldn't hear.

"Ariana would want you to move on," said Aberforth, whispering too.

This was odd. Aberforth giving Albus the sensible advise. It was usually the opposite. Except in this case, Albus was going to try and listen.

Albus nodded and stood up. He bid goodbye to his not-so- little brother and walked out to the street, ready to make his way up to Hogwarts.

Albus arrived at Hogwarts not too much later. He walked in the front doors and saw Peeves trying to unscrew the Chandelier. He rolled his eyes.

"Peeves, please come down here," he said, his voice carrying in the high ceilinged entry hall.

The Poltergeist looked down, saw who it was, and zoomed down instantly.

"Yes, your Headship?" he said somewhat sardonically. Albus dismissed this.

"How many times have we asked you _not_ to unscrew the Chandelier?" asked Albus calmly.

Peeves thought for a moment. It looked difficult.

"50,982 times to be exact," he replied. "50,981 of those times being from ickle Minnie."

"You are not to call her that," said Albus sternly, however, his mustache twitched. "Now please go off and try not to cause too much havoc, otherwise, I'll be forced to call the Bloody Baron."

Peeves, not being a real ghost, blanched. He nodded hastily, knowing the Headmaster wasn't joking, and flew off up the stairs.

Albus continued up the stairs and to his office, not meeting anyone else. His gargoyle, realizing who it was, moved aside without a password and he walked up the spiral escalator.

Once he reached the top, he walked to his door and opened it. To his surprise, he saw his Pensieve on his desk. He didn't remember leaving it out. Perhaps it was his fading memory again.

He approached the Pensieve and decided to go down memory lane. He took a vial out of his cabinet and dumped a memory in. He put his face in and felt a lurch and tumbled in, landing feet first on the solid ground. He was in Godric's Hollow, however, it looked different. It was cloudier today and the occupants who lived there today were obviously not at this time. It was approximately 81 years in the past . . .

_Two boys were in the middle of the street talking. All of a sudden, a third boy, younger than the two, approached them. He looked livid._

"_You two cannot pick up and move now!" cried the younger boy. "Ariana's in two much of a fragile stage to be moving around now!"_

_The one boy, who had curly blonde hair and blue eyes, glared at him._

"_No one cares what you think," he said nastily. "You're just a stupid little boy, getting in the way of his brother's obligations –"_

"_Gellert," warned Albus. He knew both his friend and his brother had nasty tempers._

"_Obligations!" spat Aberforth. "So what, when you're proclaiming your new laws to everyone you're just going to have Ariana in the crowd too? You know she doesn't do well with loud noises!"_

_Albus knew his younger brother was right. Ariana was at a stage right now that the tiniest thing could set her off. However, it was for the "Greater Good . . ."_

"_We'll have a – __special__ place for people like Ariana," sneered Gellert._

"_Gellert!" cried Albus scandalized. Both boys ignored him. He knew his friend had a certain idea of Squibs, even if Ariana wasn't one, but he had never imagined that he'd want to lock them up!_

_Aberforth whipped out his wand but not before Gellert did and was pointing it at him._

"_Crucio!" cried Gellert. Albus watched transfixed, as his brother fell to the ground, screaming in agony._

"_NO!" he heard himself cry. "Don't hurt him! He didn't do anything wrong!" He took out his own wand and lifted the curse from his brother, who was now panting heavily._

"_You – cough – bloody – pant – son-of-a-bitch!" said Aberforth, screaming the last word. He pointed his wand at Gellert but Albus stopped him._

"_You can't use underage magic! You'll get expelled from Hogwarts and you're only going into your fifth year!"_

"_Do you think I –" he began. He stopped though when he saw Ariana running toward them all. Apparently she had seen the flash of light when Gellert had cast the curse on Aberforth._

"_Hi Aber," said Ariana giggling. Aber was her nickname for Aberforth. She had never given Albus one._

"_Hello Ariana," said Aberforth, suddenly gently. "Please go wait for me back in the house. I'll be there in a minute. I just have to have a discussion with Albus and . . . his __friend__." He sneered the last word and looked pointedly at Gellert._

_Much to Albus and Aberforth's surprise though, Gellert had a grin on his face. In hindsight, he should have realized it was a nasty grin, but it was still a grin._

"_No, that's all right, Aberforth," he jeered. "Why don't we let Ariana watch it, maybe she can learn what happens to people who get in the way of others."_

_Albus' eyes widened with realization and before he could stop them, his best friend and brother had begun in an all out duel. By the looks of it, they were aiming to kill._

"_No! Don't hurt them! Kill me instead!" cried Albus, firing counter-curses to prevent Gellert from harming Aberforth._

"_I can bloody take care of myself!" growled Aberforth to Albus._

"_Do you __want__ to die?" cried Albus. "You're both being suicidal right now!"_

_Attracted once again to the bright lights, Ariana moved closer to the duel. Dangerously closer . . ._

"_Albus! Get Ariana inside NOW!" snarled Aberforth, deflecting one of Gellert's Cruciatus curse fire. "Before she gets hurt!"_

"_I'm not leaving you alone out here!"_

_There was a flash of green light from someone's wand and before each of their eyes; Ariana lay on the ground, dead as a doornail._

_The three boys stood horrorstruck at what had become of the young girl. The silence was as thick as a stick of butter. It was Aberforth who broke it._

"_You killed her!" he shouted, rounding on Gellert. "YOU BLOODY FUCKING KILLED HER!"_

_Albus said nothing. He couldn't believe it. Who had killed her? It could have been any of them since they were each out of control. Him, Aberforth, or Gellert had become murders. They just didn't know who._

"_How do you know it was me?" asked Gellert. As he said it though his eyes were full of fear. For all he knew, he could have done it._

The image of the three boys evaporated and was replaced with a different scene. This time it was in a beautiful, sunny garden with flowers all around for the occasion. Well, not really the occasion, the tragedy.

_The people were lined up to pay their respects to Ariana. After all, it was the last time they'd be seeing her, as she was soon to go 6-feet under the ground._

_Behind the coffin were two boys. One around the age of 18 and the other around 14. They were silent and thanked everyone as they passed their younger sister. They were cordial and talked conversationally to everyone who sought upon them. However, they would not talk to each other. They could not talk to each other._

"_I can't believe you let this happen," hissed Aberforth. "This is all your fault and you know it. And now, not even your darling best mate can comfort you."_

_Albus didn't say anything but looked off in the distance. It was just the two of them now. No father, no mother, no Ariana, no anyone. What was worse was that his brother couldn't stand him now. And nothing was worse than fighting with the only person you have left._

"_Albus, I'm so sorry about Ariana," said a voice, breaking Albus out of his reverie. "As do I feel sorry about Ariana to you, Aberforth." It was Elphias Doge._

_Albus hadn't seen Elphias for about a year now. He had been on the world tour, which he had had to take alone. It almost felt different seeing him. They were both now older, wiser, and in Albus' case, more reserved._

_Aberforth just nodded curtly and Albus said, "Thank you, Elphias."_

"_How was your trip?"_

_Elphias seemed surprised by the abrupt change of subject. After all, it wasn't done very subtly._

"_Oh, it was fascinating," replied Elphias. "Many different things to see and not enough time to go through it all. We must get together sometime. Maybe we could actually go on a trip together like we had originally planned._

_Albus nodded. It would be nice to hang out with someone his own age that he knew he could trust. Someone he had known for a vast majority of his life, and not just for a little less than a year._

_He barely noticed when Elphias was gone and Aberforth had turned to glare at him._

"_Reconnecting with old pals, huh?" he snarled. "You've got to be kidding me! Our __sister__ has just died and you're trying to find a __replacement__?"_

"_You know that's not true," said Albus quietly._

"_Oh, but it is. I think you're trying to replace an empty hole. I think you think that if you connect with someone you think you know you'll forget about Ariana. I think –"_

"_I don't give a damn about what you think right now, Aberforth," said Albus. He spoke quietly but the venom was seeping steadily up his throat. "I __know__ that I will never forgive myself for what happened. I __know__ that I will always blame myself for what happened. But I'm not sure you know how much pain, you're giving me by telling me bullshit about myself, like you know me."_

_There was a moment of tense silence. Then without warning, Aberforth swung his arm and punched Albus smack in the nose. There was a sickening crack and blood spurted all over Ariana._

_The people in the crowd who had witnessed it gasped. Those who hadn't turned in horror, to see the result of how two typically close brothers, had turned to be._

_But Albus wasn't disturbed by what had just happened. He wasn't disturbed about the blood on Ariana (though he cleaned it off). He wasn't disturbed about the fact that his nose was now damaged far beyond complete repair. No, he was disturbed however on what had become to his relationship with his younger brother. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that his nose could be fixed fairly well. He wasn't sure about how easily it would be to repair their relationship. After all, you couldn't rebuild brotherly love with a simple wave of a wand. No, it would take time and compromise._

The scene faded away just like its predecessor and Albus Dumbledore was whisked back into reality. He landed in his office and looked out the window. It was just like the first memory had been. Gloomy and dark.

He walked over to his beloved Phoenix, Fawkes. He stroked her gentle neck. As he did he thought. He thought of the past, present, and future. Darkness was descending. And it was coming in a hurry.

Albus stopped stroking the bird and began walking up the stairs to the second level of his office. As he did, he delicately wiped his eye.

A/N: Please review!


End file.
